The fusion
by claceXfangirl
Summary: This is a series of stories forming a fusion of the classic Indian story line and the favourite clace pairing. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

ये गाथा है ़clary और jace की, जिन दो लोगों ने मान अथवा राग के कारण महाभारत के़ इस संभार मे देखा़.

**A.N. so most of you will not understand the script from above but i expect all Indians to know it. I used it to make a statement that I am going to b using a few incidences from the Indian epic 'Mahabharat' and portray it in Clace in western setting.**

SCENE ONE: abduction of Clary

CLARY POV:

Today was the day I would get betrothed to one of the worthy princes from the gathering. Oh, let me introduce myself first. I am Princess Clarissa of Idris and I am here to choose a prince.

There is a vast gathering. Today is the day I will decide my fate. It has always been a practice that the princess of Idris will be given to the prince of Alicante but this year my father has broken tradition and has organised a choosing ceremony.

I was walking down the aisles when suddenly a thunderous sound of hooves was heard and everything erupted into chaos.

The only thing that I remember is a golden flash and then everything went black.


	2. Scene one: take two

**S**CENE ONE: TAKE TWO

CLARY POV:

I slowly woke up to the sun glaring above my head. My first thought? I wish I had never woken up.

My second thought? What am doing in an open room?

third thought? Wait... This is not a room!

Fourth thought? Well... This is a warm place though! If I could only move closer to the warmth...

Fifth thought? Golden... Golden?... Om my god! The gold flash and then darkness!

Suddenly the events started coming back to me. I had been going to choose a prince! Heck I had even chosen one. Prince Sebastian Verlac of Irendale. He was a strong looking prince with black hair and black eyes.

I was about to announce my choice when all hell broke loose.

I was thrown back into time when I heard a smooth voice say, " I know you are awake Princess!"

That was when I found out that I was actually in a chariot. A golden chariot.

"Who are you and why do you have me?"

"Is it not clear enough?! I have abducted you! And I am prince Jace of Alicante."

"Why did you take me?! That was the most important night you ruined!"

" I had to take you! You are supposed to be betrothed to me!"

"I am not supposed to do anything like that!"

Prince Jace gave a humourless laugh and said," your father has to follow the treaty we have between Alicante and Idris."

" No! He does not! So you should take me back because I have already made my choice!"

"_Oh _so you have already made your choice have you?!"

"Yes! A good one at that!"

" Sure. You might have. But dearest princess Clarissa. No one is going to accept you now..."

" What do you mean?"

"Did you notice that we have been gone a night? Who knows what I may have done to you in that one night..."

" No one is going to think like that! Just take me back!"

He gave an irritated sigh and said' ok. I will. But remember... You will just have to come back to me. You won't have a choice."

With that he whirled the chariot around almost making me topple over! He left me at the city borders and left without a word. Shooting a glare at his retreating form I entered the castle and took my horse from the royal stables. Without a word I left for the kingdom of Irendale.

I had crossed three forests and many mountain ranges when the city came into sight.I soon reached the borders where two guards stopped me. One of them asked, " Who are you? State your business."

" I am Princess Clarissa of Idris and I am here to meet Prince Sebastian."

The guards stepped aside and led me to the palace. My horse was kept in the royal stables. I was asked to wait in a plush room while the Prince arrived.

He came in and bowed slightly.

" to what do I owe the honour of seeing you Princess?"

" Prince Sebastian. At the choosing ceremony I had made my choice. It was you."

He looked a bit uncomfortable and said, " Princess... I am truly sorry but I cannot accept you. You were gone a night! I cannot believe that would be pure now. I just cannot accept you."

On hearing those words it felt as if the ground was swallowing me up whole. I just stared aghast at him.

* * *

**This was take two on the scene. There will be one more and then this scene will be over. Then I can move on to the next.**

**Also, thanks to Guest user Amelia for reviewing this story!**


End file.
